1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to decorative illuminated display devices, and in particular to those which use the combination of light and heat to achieve the desired effect. The result is a novel structure providing an illuminated display in varying colors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many illuminating devices to produce lighting effects of varying colors. Most of these use bulbs of various colors or clear bulbs with colored filters. Often, motion of the colored bulb or filter is used to vary the desired effect. There are also many prior patents on chemical substances which change color when introduced into a different chemical environment. There are also patents on devices in which an audio or electrical signal causes a change of color. The use of liquid crystals in temperature sensitive thermometers is well known.
However, the inventor knows of no illuminated display device which uses heat as a means of varying the colors in the display. In particular, no prior device has used the combination of moving heat and patterned liquid crystal sheets to produce a display device of constantly varying colors in unpredictable patterns.